Ecos
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: {Fic de Natal muito triste - Universo Alternativo} [Mimato] Mimi se mudou para Tóquio para poder fazer sua faculdade, mas mal pode esperar para voltar para Odaiba no Natal e rever os amigos... Mas algo acontece antes da viagem, e quando ela chega, perceb


**__**

Ecos

Lily Maxwell

Disclaimer: Digimon não pertence à mim... pois é... se pertencesse, você não iria achar que eu estaria escrevendo fanfics, iria?

******************************~:~******************************

Um vento gélido assombrava o dia de todos naquela manhã de Novembro em Tóquio. Muitos, ao contemplarem o tempo que os aguardava quando eles deixassem o conforto de suas casas para irem trabalhar quase desistiam. Afinal, o mês estava quase acabando e então seria, enfim, o mês mais importante do ano. Aliás, o último mês do ano. Então, as férias chegariam com o Ano Novo...

Mas não antes do Natal. Uma data em que todos, por mais longe que estejam dos entes queridos, desejam ficar juntos nem que seja por um mísero dia. Talvez todos não pensem assim, pensem apenas nos presentes que os aguardavam, na folga prolongada. Mas poucos deixam de saborear, de algum jeito, o feriado mais importante do ano.

As ruas estavam agitadas mesmo sendo tão cedo, o que não contribuía, de jeito nenhum, com o mau humor que muitas pessoas estavam. Mas o jeito era só continuar com a rotina.

Arrumando a boina nos cabelos sedosos que caíam um pouco abaixo dos ombros, Mimi se dirigia para a loja onde trabalhava. A garota trabalhava em um _Café_ perto do centro da cidade, enquanto à noite fazia faculdade (A/N: De que, eu não sei, mas use a imaginação...). Ela gostava do lugar, era amigável e parecia que apenas jovens o freqüentavam, evitando a confusão que alguns adultos menos cultos às vezes podiam provocar. Era mais um ponto de encontro muito famoso na região.

Mas, mesmo sendo não muito longe de seu apartamento, Mimi não podia fazer nada além de suspirar de angústia só de pensar em ir até lá _a pé_... Tudo bem, ela poderia pegar um ônibus, mas a distância era curta e os ônibus eram tão lotados... Não iria fazer muito bem para sua claustrofobia, ela tinha certeza disso.

Durante todo o percurso, então, Mimi andava encolhida e não parava de esfregar as mãos umas nas outras e nos braços para conter o frio. Era incrível como, mesmo sem neve, podia ter tanto frio daquele jeito... Mas Mimi não se importava. Gostava do frio. Tinha lembranças aconchegantes de invernos como esse em que se aquecia com os amigos...

Os amigos que deixara em Odaiba. Ela fora muito relutante em abandonar sua cidade natal mas, com uma universidade tão boa quanto a que tinha em Tóquio... Quando Mimi passou no exame fora uma surpresa tão grande que ela não conseguiu desistir. Sentia falta dos amigos e sentia também que não era a única a se separar do grupo.

Ela sorriu. Sabia que, quando pudesse tirar uma pequena folga prolongada do trabalho, iria pegar o primeiro trem para Odaiba. Mal podia esperar para que o dia chegasse...

Alguém a puxou rispidamente contra a parede, e Mimi gemeu da dor produzida no seu braço. Estava confusa quando olhou para o rosto de seu atacante, que nada fazia além de olhar em seus olhos castanhos com uma impressão ilegível.

"Me... me solta..." ela disse com uma voz fraca, mas o rapaz, não muito mais velho que ela, apenas fechou os seus olhos, e quando os reabriu, deixou lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Mimi estava chocada.

"Você... me iludiu com a sua beleza... durante tanto tempo..." ele disse, seus cabelos castanhos quase cobrindo seus olhos nublados, um azul mais puro que o do oceano. "Por que... você partiu...?" ele continuou, mas Mimi continuava confusa.

"Do que... você está falando?" ela perguntou meio que relutante, e o rapaz parecia meio irritado. Ele a soltou e seguiu em meio a multidão, não olhando para trás, deixando a garota na escuridão. O que ele queria dizer? Por ele a agarrara?

Mimi permaneceu parada naquele mesmo lugar por algum tempo até perceber que, se não corresse, iria chegar atrasada no trabalho. Mas ela não podia evitar pensar no rapaz que a parara queria. Ela não entendia suas palavras, e certamente não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma ocasião em que tivessem se conhecido...

Quando ela chegou no trabalho, tinha quase certeza de que estaria morta se não fosse pelo aparente atraso que o vento causara em todos os funcionários. Alguns chegaram mais de uma ou duas horas atrasados, porque o vento se intensificara de tal forma que alguns podiam jurar que quase chegaram a voar alguns centímetros do chão. Quando Mimi chegou, então, não passou despercebida por algumas pessoas que já se encontravam lá.

Um jovem a um canto a observou pelo canto do olho e a leve sombra de um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Não conseguia acreditar na sorte que teve de, após apenas alguns minutos depois de sua chegada, a pessoa que ele queria ver chegar também.

E ficou mais do que satisfeito de ver que a pessoa que iria lhe atender era ninguém menos que aquela que ele queria encontrar.

"Posso ajudar?" Mimi perguntou educadamente, sorrindo como de costume.

O jovem que olhava pela janela (ou fingia) moveu o seu olhar para ela, e Mimi não conseguiu não ficar intrigada pelo fato de que o seu cliente usava óculos escuros em pleno inverno. Uma boina cobria seus cabelos de uma forma que Mimi não conseguiu distinguir sua cor, e ele usava um acervo de roupas pretas: calça, blusa, sobretudo e sapato. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha mas nada disse.

"Sim. Queria saber se é aqui que todas as garçonetes usam micro-saias para distrair os seus clientes enquanto esses contemplam o resto de seus... dotes?" ele perguntou, e Mimi agradeceu o frio para que este servisse de desculpa para o incrível rubor que sentiu.

"O.... o quê?!" ela disse muito fracamente, mas antes que pudesse se indignar com o seu cliente, este já havia começado a rir. Algumas colegas da garota olhavam de esguelha para o que estava acontecendo. Mas Mimi estava muito ocupada ficando petrificada com o que estava acontecendo.

Num momento ela olhava para uma figura extremamente suspeita e atrevida, e no momento seguinte, ele tirou a boina e os óculos escuros, revelando brilhantes cabelos dourados e olhos azuis muito familiares.

"Você devia ter visto a sua cara!" ele disse, rindo abertamente. Poucos eram aqueles que olhavam para o casal.

"M-Matt?!" ela finalmente conseguiu desembuchar, e dito sujeito olhou para ela com olhos levemente marejados de lágrimas... riso ou emoção, ela não soube dizer.

"Não... O Papa." Ele disse sarcasticamente, levando Mimi a franzir as sobrancelhas em frustração.

"Muito engraçado." Ela disse, mas teve que conter um sorriso.

"Eu sei. Estou rindo, vê?" e ele apontou para o seu imenso sorriso, fazendo sua companheira dar um risinho. Olhando para os lados e vendo que a barra estava limpa, ela se sentou na cadeira em frente ao seu amigo.

"Matt, o que que você tá fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou, finalmente sorrindo para ele.

"O que, não posso visitar uma amiga?" ele perguntou, fingindo constrangimento. "Oh me desculpe, eu vou embora então..." ele fez menção de se levantar, mas Mimi segurou o seu braço. Ele riu. "Estou brincando... mas enfim, o que fez este último ano?" ele perguntou, mas Mimi o encarou por um tempo antes de responder.

"Você sabe que eu estou em horário de trabalho, não sabe?" ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Matt piscou várias vezes antes de responder.

"Sério? Podia jurar que esse modelito era a nova moda por aqui... Cai bem em você." Ele disse, sorrindo largamente. Mimi riu novamente.

"Continua o palhaço de sempre." Ela disse.

"E você continua a patricinha de sempre." Ele respondeu, e Mimi o olhou com falsa perplexidade.

"Ei! Como pode dizer isso?" ela perguntou.

"Bem, você ainda usa muito rosa... Digo, como seu batom, seu brinco, sua pulseira, seu colar... Ei peraí..." ele se inclinou para frente e pegou em seus dedos um pequeno pingente de prata em formato de anjo. Ele sorriu, mas não olhou imediatamente para o rosto da amiga. "Você ainda tem isso?" ele perguntou num tom nada característico... Ao invés de sarcástico ou irônico, Matt suspirou as palavras brandamente.

Mimi simplesmente sorriu.

"Mas é lógico que tenho." Ela riu. "Por que eu não o teria?" ela perguntou, e Matt deu de ombros.

"Num sei... você usa tanta bijuteria que é difícil pensar que você usaria algo tão simples como isso." Ele disse, e riu quando a garota lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. "Cê sabe que é brincadeira, né?" ele perguntou, mas Mimi bufou e não disse nada. Girando os olhos em frustração, Matt continuou. "Você nunca vai mudar."

"Nem você." Ela declarou.

"Justo." Ele disse, e ambos riram. Mas Mimi olhou o relógio antes de continuar a conversar.

"Huh... Matt, se eu continuar jogando conversa fora com um ninguém como você eu perco o emprego... Então, por que você não passa no meu apartamento depois das 6?" ela perguntou e Matt deu de ombros, mas piscou para ela.

"Claro, baby. Apenas me dê o endereço." Ele perguntou e depois que Mimi lhe entregou o que ele lhe pediu, ele piscou de novo e saiu vendaval afora. Quando Mimi se virou para suas colegas no balcão, piscou várias vezes para tentar se convencer de que todas elas estavam realmente suspirando sonhadoramente para ela.

"Ele é tão lindo..." uma delas disse.

"Parece galã de cinema..." outra completou.

"Mimi, que inveja~!" uma baixinha disse, pulando alegremente.

"Inveja por cause de um convencido como aquele?" ela perguntou, mas foi ignorada.

"Seu namorado é mais lindo que o Brad Pitt e você não quer que ele seja convencido?" a gerente perguntou, aparecendo do nada, fazendo muitas das garotas que ali estavam pularem de susto. Mimi corou.

"Ele não é meu namorado..."

"Ah, por favor!" foi um coro tão uníssono que Mimi se segurou de uma resposta.

~~

Os eventos do dia foram irrelevantes ao que aconteceu naquela manhã. Mimi não conseguia se concentrar inteiramente no que fazia, muitas vezes caindo em transe e só voltando a si quando alguém a cutucava... insistentemente.

Não era à toa, sendo que ela não via o Matt há quase um ano, e isso era bastante considerando o quão amigos eles eram. Se conheciam desde o jardim de infância e desde então eram inseparáveis. Juntos com Tai Kamiya e Sora Takenouchi, eram um grupo que nunca se via, tão pouco, separado. Tinham outros amigos, é claro, mas nenhum deles eram tão grudados quanto esses quatro. A garota tinha tantas lembranças deles que mal podia acreditar que não se lembrava da voz de seus pais, tão ausentes que nem sequer devem ter sentido sua falta quando ela se mudou para Tóquio, e eles para Nova Iorque.

Quando deram 5:30, Mimi foi dispensada e ela praticamente correu para o seu apartamento. No sinal vermelho, se movia incessantemente, de um pé para o outro, os braços balançando de um lado para o outro. Ria à toa. Estava mais do que entusiasmada.

Ela mal viu, então, quando finalmente atravessava a rua, os faróis de um carro vindo em sua direção. O barulho das rodas foi o que chamou sua atenção. Olhou para o lado e arregalou os olhos, contemplando o que lhe pareceu lentamente, o motorista vindo bem para cima dela. Ele não pareceu hesitar.

E segundos depois, tudo o que ela viu foi uma escuridão.

__

Menos de um mês depois...

Seus olhos iam de um lado para o outro alegremente, brilhando de felicidade por finalmente estar de volta. Ela saiu de seu antigo apartamento, ainda no nome dos Tachikawa, e seguiu em direção à casa de Sora. Mal podia esperar para encontrá-la, depois de tanto tempo.

Esperou impacientemente em um sinal e, cansada de pensar no longo tempo que estava levando para chegar na casa da amiga, desatou a correr. Na esquina do apartamento de Sora, abriu um largo sorriso ao ver a amiga abrindo a porta e saindo no vento gélido de dezembro. Ela acenou, mas no exato momento em que o fez, Sora olhou para trás, escutando algo que sua mãe tinha a lhe dizer, então assentiu e começou a andar pela calçada.

Mimi tentou alcança-la, mas havia tantas pessoas que era difícil chegar à amiga com muito sucesso. Mas não teve que se torturar pela multidão durante muito tempo, pois logo, Sora parou, em frente a uma vitrine.

À mostra estava um gatinho branco e pequenino, igual a um que Mimi um dia teve. Mas o destino do coitadinho foi uma morte dolorosa e, felizmente, bem rápida. Mais conhecida como o pneu de um carro...

"Engraçado como eles se parecem, não?" ela perguntou a amiga, que continuava a sorrir. "Se o Matt ou o Tai estivesse aqui, aposto que diria que era a reincarnação traumatizada do Yuki." Ela continuou, vendo como o gatinho dava patadinhas insistentes no próprio rabo. Sora riu.

"Ah Mimi..." ela disse e ergueu os olhos, olhando bem na direção do rosto da amiga. Mimi sorriu, mas quando ia falar algo, escutou uma voz familiar ao ouvido.

"Ei Sora." Mimi olhou para cima, e viu Tai olhando para ela com um sorriso amigável no rosto. Sora continuou a sorrir.

"Ei Tai... Olha..." e ela apontou para a vitrine. Tai riu.

"Parece um clone do gato sequelado da Mimi." Ele disse e Sora assentiu. Mimi fez um beicinho.

"Engraçado..." ela disse.

"Bem... que tal a gente ir tomar um café? Ou chocolate quente? Ou qualquer coisa que aumente consideravelmente a temperatura do meu corpo?" ele disse, fingindo uma tremedeira exagerada. Sora riu. Mimi sorriu imensamente.

"Acho melhor eu não ir... Ficar de vela não é legal..." ela disse e Sora assentiu, um leve rubor em suas bochechas. Então Mimi seguiu por outro caminho, enquanto os amigos iam por outra direção.

Ela foi na casa dos Ishida mas não havia ninguém lá, então o resto do seu dia foi insignificantemente tedioso. Ela passou a maior parte do tempo com um livrinho com os nomes de seus colegas desde a 5a série, com a foto correspondente a cada aluno. Tentava procurar o rosto daquele jovem que encontrara no dia que viu Matt em Tóquio. Ela podia jurar que, apesar de não se lembrar exatamente de ter se encontrado com ele antes, de que ele lhe era vagamente familiar. Mas não teve muita sorte.

__

23 de Dezembro

Mimi acordou em um dia nublado e tão escuro que lhe parecia de madrugada ainda. Ela se levantou relutantemente e se sentiu decidida a falar com algum de seus amigos naquele dia. Ela havia tentado há dias contatá-los, mas eles estavam sempre ocupados com alguma coisa. Também não podia pensar em nenhum presente adequado para seus amigos, a deixando realmente frustrada.

Ela se vestira em um vestido longo de cor lilás que, apesar de simples, não passaria tão despercebido. A blusa grossa e quente era de uma cor branca que não a transformaria num monstro da moda, e partiu de casa, rumo aos seus amigos.

Não queria voltar para casa sem Ter conversado com pelo menos um deles, não era justo. O Natal estava muito perto e ela não conseguira Ter uma conversa decente com nenhum deles. E ela não estava decididamente no humor para bater na porta da casa dos Ishida onde parecia só haver surdos ou um fantasma obcecado por limpeza.

Mas, mesmo quando ela olhava pela janela, não conseguia ver ninguém lá dentro. Ela não queria recorrer ao telefone porque sentia que a emoção de se encontrar pessoalmente com amigos tão íntimos era muito maior do que apenas escutar a sua voz.

Mas, mesmo assim, ela não encontrou ninguém o dia inteiro. Não estavam em casa quase que nunca, ou pelo menos nas horas em que ela os chamava, e ela não conseguia os encontrar no meio da multidão. Tudo bem que ela visitara lugares que eles costumavam ir juntos, mas ela não queria interromper Tai e Sora enquanto eles conversavam de mãos dadas, e nunca conseguia encontrar Matt.

Quando a noite ficava mais perto, o vento soprava mais forte do que nunca. Neve caía ferozmente numa tempestade digna de Polo Norte, de acordo com os termos irônicos de Mimi Tachikawa. E, quando bateu a meia noite, ela desistiu.

Voltando para casa, Mimi avistou, finalmente, alguém conhecido. Ou melhor... avistou aquele que queria encontrar há tanto tempo. Matt estava parado em uma ponte, contemplando a água com uma expressão impassível. Mimi se aproximou dele com um enorme sorriso, e bateu no seu ombro de leve. Mas, assim que ela o fez, Matt encolheu os ombros e escondeu seu rosto entre os braços cruzados. Mimi piscou.

"Matt...?" ela perguntou, mas ele a ignorou. Ela cruzou os braços. "Você não quer mais falar comigo, é isso? Vai me ignorar? Ou _tem_ me ignorado esses últimos dias?" ela perguntou, mas ele não se mexeu. Mimi se irritou. "Ótimo! Que se dane então!" ela disse e saiu correndo, perdendo completamente quando Matt ergueu as cabeça dos braços, o rosto manchado de lágrimas e os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

__

24 de Dezembro

Mimi estava sentada na sua cama, pensando na noite anterior. Não conseguia compreender a atitude do amigo e, incrivelmente, nem mesmo as suas. A raiva que sentiu... Por que a sentira? Ela não conseguiu compreender. Talvez fosse uma brincadeira (de muito mal gosto) dos amigos, mas ela se sentia tão... excluída. Não conseguia compreender.

Mas ela não iria desistir. Iria tentar falar com Sora ou Tai naquele dia, e pediria desculpas à Matt assim que pudesse. Não queria passar o Natal sozinha e muito menos agüentando uma brincadeira tão idiota de velhos amigos que sempre foram meio bobocas na escola.

A manhã toda ela procurou pelos amigos, mas nem sinal deles. Nas cafeterias, nas lanchonetes, na biblioteca... Ela procurou em todo lugar. E, depois de checar duas ou três vezes cada lugar a cada meia hora, decidiu visitar a casa de cada um deles.

O primeiro foi Matt. Mas, como sempre, ele não estava em casa. Isso era impressionante e frustrante, mas Mimi nada tinha a fazer a não ser tentar outra hora. Depois tentou a casa de Sora...

E, felizmente, a encontrou no caminho de casa.

"OI! Sora!!" ela chamou, acenando com os braços veementemente. Mas Sora apenas manteve o olhar preso ao chão, e quando chegou na porta do seu apartamento, fechou a porta na cara da amiga. Mimi encarou a porta com incredulidade.

__

Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Ela pensou, andando lentamente para longe do apartamento de sua... ex-amiga. _Tem algo errado,_ ela finalmente concluiu. Mas era incrível como a sorte parecia estar contra ela. Porque, nas próximas 12 horas, nenhum progresso ela fez, a não ser aumentar a angústia que sentia.

Ela tinha finalmente decidido desistir dos amigos... Afinal, por terem a ignorado por um tempo tão constante, provavelmente a haviam excluído de suas vidas. E não havia nada a fazer...

À meia noite, como na noite anterior, Matt se encontrava na mesma ponte. Ele segurava algo na mão com convicção, e não deu a menor atenção à Mimi quando ela se aproximou dele. Ela se posicionou ao seu lado, mas nada disse.

"Matt, eu..."

"Ah Mimi..." ele suspirou, e a garota parou de falar imediatamente. Ela apenas o observava, o brilho da lua que conseguiu aparecer por entre as nuvens refletindo nos seus rostos e garantindo um brilho a mais nos olhos azuis do garoto. "Você... não entendia..."

"O quê?" ela perguntou.

"Eu te amava... Mas nunca pude dizer, não é?" ele disse, e Mimi quase sentiu seu coração parar. Matt... a amava?

Não amava mais?

"Matt eu..." ela não sabia o que dizer, e já nem olhava mais para o rosto do rapaz. Ele a amava... Ela sabia que gostava dele de um jeito incrivelmente forte, mas... amor? O fato é que doía saber que ele já não gostava mais dela... Por quê? "Por que você não me ama mais?" ela perguntou.

"Você partiu cedo demais..." ele respondeu, e Mimi o olhou como se ele tivesse ficado maluco.

"Eu parti? Mas eu estou não estou?? Matt?" ela perguntou, tocando seu ombro, mas ele já não se debruçava sobre a ponte. Ele se ergueu ereto e, com um último olhar à algo que brilhava na sua mão, se jogou da ponte.

Mimi nada pode fazer a não ser olhá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que o relógio batia exatamente meia-noite. Era Natal... e a pessoa que ela gostava mais do que qualquer outro tinha acabado de se suicidar. Por quê?? Por que ele fizera isso? Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto enquanto ela contemplava esta pergunta.

"Por que, Matt?" ela sussurrou para si mesma. "Por que você fez isso?"

"Para ficar junto de você." Respondeu uma voz ao seu ouvido, e Mimi se virou. Ela fitava dois olhos extremamente azuis e familiares, e nada podia fazer a não ser encará-lo, o queixo caído de surpresa.

"Matt...?" ela perguntou. Tocou seu rosto. Sentiu sua pele... fria como a noite. "Mas... como? Você... por que..." ela não conseguia formar frases coerentes, e Matt apenas riu, tocando seu rosto, e Mimi não o impediu, mesmo que ele estivesse frio como o inverno...

Ele não disse mais nada e a beijou, e incrivelmente, seus lábios estavam tão frios como o resto do seu corpo. Mas Mimi não fez nenhuma objeção e o beijou também, não entendendo como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo. E somente quando quebraram o beijo, ela criou coragem para perguntá-lo.

"Como isso é possível?" ele sorriu, e ergueu o punho em que algo brilhava na luz do luar. Quando ele abriu a mão, Mimi arregalou os olhos para o colar que usava, o pingente de anjo que sempre usava agora nas mãos daquele que lhe deu. Ela procurou o pingente no pescoço, não lembrando de Ter nunca o tirado.

Então ela foi, lentamente, se lembrando...

__

O carro veio em sua direção, e ela nada podia fazer a não ser esperar que ele completasse o seu curso. Ela sentiu sendo atingida, mas a dor era tanta que ela se sentiu obrigada a se deixar levar para escuridão que cobria seus olhos... Escutava vozes ao seu redor, mas elas pareciam tão distantes que não conseguiu distingui-las por muito tempo.

Ela escutou uma voz muito conhecida, e vagamente sentiu sendo erguida do chão nos braços de alguém. Alguma coisa caiu em seu rosto, mas não podia ser nem chuva nem neve... Lágrimas? Talvez... Mas ela se sentiu muito cansada... a dor era muita...

E ela sucumbiu à escuridão...

Matt, que a segurava nos braços, lançou um olhar rápido ao motorista que já contornava o lugar do acidente. O reconheceu... Era um garoto que, no ginásio, seguia Mimi aonde ela fosse, admirando-a... Todos sabiam o quanto ele parecia gostar dela, mas ela nunca o notou. Até o seu último dia na cidade, Matt o viu seguindo a garota. Mas depois que ela foi embora da cidade, Matt nunca mais o viu...

Ele virou a esquina e desapareceu de vista. Ryo, seu nome, nunca mais foi visto...

"Eu... eu morri..." ela declarou, fitando os olhos de seu companheiro. E tudo fazia sentido agora... Como seus amigos a ignoravam, como ninguém a atendia quando ela batia nas portas... É claro... Ela não passava de um fantasma... Um eco do passado que negligenciava a morte...

Mas... se Matt estava ali com ela... então...

"Ah Matt...." ela se jogou em seus braços, chorando abertamente. "Você... por que..."

"Eu já disse." Ele respondeu, brincando com seus cabelos. "Eu te amo." E com essas palavras, os dois apenas permaneceram ali, nos braços um do outro, experimentando uma data tão importante que, mesmo após a morte, eles não poderia deixar de aproveitar... O único Natal em que eles poderiam desfrutar do seu amor...

Uma criancinha sonolenta passou pela ponte nos braços da mãe, segurando uma flor. Ela olhava para o chão enquanto lutava contra o sono, e ao ver o casal, sorriu e deixou a flor cair à frente deles. A mãe continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas os dois sorriram para a criança. Sentiram que era verdade o que muitos diziam que as crianças, às vezes, podiam captar coisas que os adultos não podiam...

Matt pegou a flor, e entregando-a à Mimi, disse:

"Feliz Natal." Ela riu e o abraçou novamente.

"Feliz Natal."

__

Fim

-- *correndo de uma legião de fãs furiosa* EI!! FOI UMA BOA IDÉIA!!

Fãs: VOCÊ MATOU OS DOIS!!

Lily: O_o Foi preciso!! T-T Eu sei que é triste mas eu gostei da idéia...

Fãs: *desatam a chorar*

Lily: ^^U Por favor, postem um review mesmo que seja para me xingar, sim? --


End file.
